Indigo Infinity
Icon for Quicksilver Quarantine: ALL CREDIT FOR THE ICON GOES TO MONOMI PARK Story Solar Flare has tracked Brain Freeze to REDACTED. Dashing through the rift caused by the Sunshine Striker’s destruction, the Plants and Zombies gain access to a mystical world dubbed “Nimble Valley”. Quicksilvers, momentary bursts of energy responsible for new breeds of life and unlife, can only exist while the Valley does. Dr. Zomboss plans to eradicate the Quicksilvers themselves, and with it gain power over many new forms, such as Dark Beanstalk and Taunting Haunting. Solar Flare must stop Brain Freeze from reaching the nub of Quicksilver Valley... before it’s too late! Go to the store and purchase your very own Quicksilver Quarantine Packs now! Memberships/ Promotions NOT ABOUT SET If you get demoted you become one less, ex. Bronze 3 becomes Bronze 2 and Silver 1 becomes Bronze 3. *Bronze 1-3: Weekly Feedback and a new page or creation a month. Lesser sturdiness, may get kicked out more. (1), Saturnips369 (2) and whoever else I missed (1) *Silver 1-3: Feedback every 5 days and a new page or creation every three weeks. Low sturdiness, get kicked out less. (2), LordHelix990 (2) *Gold 1-3: Feedback every 3 days and a new page or creation every two weeks. Medium sturdiness, unlike to be kicked. EMPTY *Diamond 1-4: Feedback daily if there are any changes and a new page or creation each week. High sturdiness, very unlikely to be kicked out. EMPTY *Taco 1-5: Feedback when any changes occur and a new page or creation every 4 days. Waffle sturdiness, will pretty much not get kicked out. EMPTY *Insanium: Feedback when anything is made or happens and a new page of creation daily. Sani sturdiness, un-kickout-able. EMPTY Card Changes: GUARDIAN: *Water Chestnut now has 9 . *Loco Coco is now a 5-cost 4 /5 . *Pumpkin Shell is now a 0 /6 that gives the fused Plant +6 . *Three-Nut now is a 3 /3 . *Pecanolith now has 6 . *Forget-Me-Nuts is now a 2 /2 . KABLOOM: *Bullberry is now Quicksilver-Uncommon. The Uncommon version costs 3 . *Mars-Shroom is now Quicksilver-Uncommon. *Escape Peanut Pod is Quicksilver-Uncommon. Renamed to Escape Pod. Now a Pea Plant with a new texture. (Ya' know, this card used to be a part of TomFOolery2's set, Wild Unlife. You should check it out. No, this is TOTALLY not Tom writing this. I-He would never write this. Never) *Meteor-Shroom now costs 2 . *Shelf Mushroom now has 4 . *Sonic Bloom now has 2 . *Dandy Lion King now costs 5. *Hot Lava now costs 0. *Sergeant Strongberry now is a 4 /5 . MEGA-GROW: *The removed Evergreen by TomFOolery2 is now Quicksilver-Super-Rare. Be green. Renamed to "Forevergreen”. (Same as Escape Peanut Pod) *Podfather now has 3 . *Torchwood now has 4 . *Embiggen now gives +3 /+2 . *Savage Spinach no longer boosts itself. *Potted Powerhouse is now a 5-cost 5 /5 . SMARTY: *Sappy Place is now called "Sticky Situation" and is a Quicksilver - Uncommon. It costs 4. *Navy Bean now gives Amphibious Plants +2 /+1 . *Mars Flytrap now can make you block. *Whirlwind now draws a card and allows you to choose a Zombie. *Go-Nuts is now a 3 /4 . SOLAR: *Pumpking’s Prince now is Quicksilver-Uncommon. He also is now a 2 /3 . Renamed to "Disgourd" *Sunflower now has 2 . *Polyp is now Quicksilver-Uncommon. *2nd Best Taco of All Time is now called “Magic Taco”. *Sunflower Seed now costs 2 . *Chomper is now a 2-cost 2 /2 that destroys a zombie there with 2 or less. *Twin Sunflower now has 4 . BEASTLY: *8-bit Zombie is now Quicksilver-Uncommon and has Untrickable instead of Afterlife. Renamed to "8-Bit Zombie". *Smashing Gargantuar is now a Professional Gargantuar Zombie. *Cat Lady now has 5 . *Zookeeper no longer is a Professional and is only a Pet. *Haunting Ghost now keeps coming back. *Inspire now gives +2 /+3 . *You can choose a lane to bounce all Plants in with Dolphinado now. BRAINY: *Space Cadet is now a Quicksilver- Uncommon. *Leprechaun Imp is now a 2 /1 that shuffles 2 Pots of Gold into your deck. *Chimney Sweeper is now a 2 /2 that has +1 strength on heights. *Moonwalker now has 3 . *Cell Phone Zombie now costs 1 . *Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur now has 5 . CRAZY: *Quickdraw Conman now only has the Monster tribe. *Headhunter now has 5 . *Trapper Territory now costs 0 . *Disco Zombie now has 2 . *Valkyrie now is a Gravestone. *Exploding Fruitcake now does 6 damage. *Gizzard Lizzard now has 4 . HEARTY: *Zombie is now Quicksilver- Uncommon and costs 0 . *Zombie Middle Manager now has a plaid coat and a bow tie. He attacks by throwing a suitcase. *Jurassic Fossilhead now has 4 . *Leftovers now draws a card. *Undying Pharoah now has 7 . *Knockout now costs 4 . SNEAKY: *Zombie Chicken's flavor text is now "Why did the Zombie Chicken cross the road? To eat your brains!" *Monkey Smuggler now can make you block. *Graveyard now gives gravestones revealed there +1 /+1 . *Captain Flameface now has a new flavor text; "Don't call him Captain Flambéface. Or Toasterface... or whatever comes to mind, just don't." *Space Pirate now has 3 . *Unthawed Viking is now a 4-cost 3 /3 that says “When Played: Freeze all Plants here and in the water. Pirate Evolution: Freeze all Plants in all lanes and in the Plant Hero’s hand. This gets +1 /+1 .” OTHER CHANGES: *"Today’s Challenges" is now called "Challenge of the Day." *Hunt now has a special icon (shown at bottom). *Packs which you have four copies of every card in its set now have confirmation popups. *Heroes can be obtained in all Packs. *Options added to see cards in order in your collection by, newest (ascending), high cost (ascending), low cost (descending), rarity (ascending), set (descending), usage (ascending), recently balanced (ascending). *All paid or directly related to holiday event cards cost 2000 sparks to craft. All others cost 1000. *All Zombot Cards now have had the word Zombot removed from their names. Ex. Zombot Plank Walker is now just Plank Walker. Doesn’t include any non-PvZ2 Zombot cards like Zombot Stomp and Zombot 1000. *Surprise Battles have a completely new settings function to determine how often one wants to see them, if at all. Already-Added Changes *Primeval Yeti’s Flavor Text is now “What’s for lunch? Mostly solid stone.” because he opens his lunchblock. (Okay I think we can all agree that this actually happened, I came up with it before the update dropped!) New Traits *Stun- The affected Plant/Zombie cannot attack or use any ability from any card this turn. This means that the card can only be attacked and affected by the opponent’s cards. All electric based plants/zombies have this, along with Solar Tomato. *Dodge- This Plant/Zombie moves to another lane when a Zombie/Plant enters this one. Zombie Chicken, Fire Rooster, and Space Pirate etc. now have this. New Cards See here: Quicksilver_Cards To say we have a lot of work to do is an understatement. -Lapis roasted ~TomFOolery2 Plant Cards Master Packs (Permanently unlocked once the respective league or the objective is reached ) With the addition of Quicksilver Quarantine, I felt it was necessary to add new packs as well. They can contain any non-Event card. No Heroes. Multipacks for them costs 10x more but gives you 3 extra packs. Lightning Pack (Gold League) *The Lightning Pack is a Pack that costs 400 Gems. It guarantees 10 Cards and at least 3 Rares. However, when the Pack is done opening, you get 4 “Zaps”. The Zaps allow you to swap out a stack of cards in the pack for another stack of the same amount and rarity. Two Zaps allowed per stack. Titan Pack (Diamond League) *The Titan Pack is a Pack that costs 600 Gems. It guarantees 25 Cards and at least 6 Rares. However, when done, you must eliminate a total of 3 stacks, removing them from the rewards. Picks random stacks if you exit out of the game. You can get Event Cards from this Pack, but still no Heroes. Wonder Pack (Taco League) *The Wonder Pack is very...well... wonderful. It costs 300 Gems and shows you 4 Stacks of Cards with varying numbers. You can get any of the stacks, but no other cards. You get 1 or 2 even 3 Stacks, but never really 4. The available Stacks change on a day-to-day basis. No Heroes. Mystery Pack (Ultimate League) *Costs 200 Gems, and can give you 5 random cards from the entire game. No tokens, Event Cards, or superpowers. One legendary only per pack if you’re lucky. Turbo Pack (Purchasable for a week once 20 games are won) *Costs 100 gems, however, despite its name, you can only open one every 2 days. This can be sped up at the cost of 500 gems if it is the first day, and 250 if it is the second. It usually contains only super rares and rares, but every 10 packs you open, you can get a legendary. Tournaments *Tournaments are special events selectable in the Battle screen. They require a set number of gems or a high enough rank to enter. Once the Tournament has started, players will be able to battle. The tournament lasts for a set length, and a battle can be started at any time. *The player will be matched with other players who have the same number of wins as them. The number of wins accrued by the player will be recorded in a purple shield, while the losses are denoted with red X's, placed within boxes. *During the Tournament, the player will be able to see the prize that they have accumulated, and the prize awarded on top of their current prize for the next win. Once the player has won 12 times or lost 3 times in total, the Challenge will automatically end, and the player will receive a pack containing their current prize (or top prize, if they have won 12 times). *Some tournaments force you to use a specific hero and deck for each side, or have other special tweaks to gameplay. Players must have been a level 20 player in any season of Ranked at some point to be able to join any tournaments. New Normal Packs Quicksilver Pack *Normal Pack, but with Taunting Haunting and Echo Gecko on it. Daily Gift *Randomly gives you 10 gems, two uncommons, a rare, or 100 sparks. Strategy Decks *Solar Flare: The Heal Deal (Features Lil' Buddy) *Grass Knuckles: Root Rally (Features Apotatosurus) *Beta-Carrotina: Gone Fishing (Features Health-Nut) *Professor Brainstorm: Quickdraw Gifting (Features Con Man) *Neptuna: The Undead Sea (Features Flambeface) *The Smash: Begone That (Features Chum Champion) *Green Shadow: Two Pea or not Two Pea? (Features Split Pea) *Huge-Gigantacus: Twice upon a time (Features Mustache Monument) *Spudow: Primordial Punks (Features Primal Potato Mine) * Rose: Aggrose (Features Dark Beanstalk) Remind me to finish making these decks later ~TomFOolery2 Ye ol’ Upcoming Content and Scrapped Content * Quicksilver Quarantine/ Upcoming Content * Quicksilver Quarantine/ Scrapped Content GALLERY Category:Indigo Cards Category:Handcrafted by Insanitor101 Category:PvZH Sets